You choose!
by AdoringGMW
Summary: Fabian and Mara are a happy couple but Nina's return complicates things. Fabian finds himself caught in between the two girls but he can only make one choice and that choice is your choice! Review who should be the end game Fabina or Mabian! (Set in season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to SibunaMockingJay (guest reviewer) for being the one who motivated me to write this:)**

 **Summary: Fabian and Mara are happily together but Nina's return complicates things! Fabian finds himself caught between the two girls but in the end he can only make one choice and that choice is your choice:)**

 **You guys will vote who will be the endgame Fabina or Mabian!**

 **Chapter one:**

 **Fabian's POV:**

I don't know how I get myself into situations but usually I find my way out of them. So how do I get out of this one? I'm sitting here in between my girlfriend and my ex as they glare at each other whilst I try and pretend I'm invisible.

"Hey guys" Patricia and Eddie come over with his arm wrapped around her. I smile at them at least they might be able to calm the tension here. "Cake"'Joy calls "Bye guys" are the last words I hear before they rush away. Oh no!

"So Fabian what have you been up to since I last saw you" Nina says putting her hand on my shoulder flirtatiously.

"Well he got a new girlfriend" Mara says smirking "oh and guess who it is? Me" she continues still smirking as she places her hand on my other shoulder whilst I bury my head in my hands wishing I was anywhere but here right now.

"Oh really what happen to Jerome?" Nina asks her eyes narrowing "we broke up" Mara says simply. "What a surprise" Nina responds bitterly.

"haha, how hilarious" Mara exclaims sarcastically. "Hey" KT says coming over "hi KT" I say desperate to distract myself from this situation "hey" she says but then her smile drops "am I interrupting something?" She questions.

"No" I yell a little to quickly "okay, do you guys want any cake?" She asks awkwardly "good idea let's have cake" I say mostly to myself as I hurry to the table to find it all gone!

"Oops sorry Fabian" Alfie says as I look up to see cake all over his face. "Looks like there's no cake left" I hear Mara say too Willow. "Oh well!" Nina says coming next to me as soon as Mara notices this she rushes to my other side.

"So Fabian we haven't seen each other for a while" Nina says like its a question "we should go talk, don't you think?" She asks as she grabs my hand proceeding to drag me out of the room.

"Woah! Not so fast" Mara says grabbing my other hand "me and Fabian have a movie date" she says "we do?" I ask. I don't remember anything about a movie date "yes we do" she says narrowing her eyes at me as if she's trying to tell me something.

"Well clearly Fabian dosen't remember your movie date and I'm his best friend so I'm sure he wants to catch up" Nina says dragging me out of the room where I could hear Mara's faint frustrated sigh.

"So..." I say awkwardly as I'm standing in my room with a half angry Nina in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't so me" she starts "I can't believe you Fabian your dating Mara" she explodes at me.

At that moment my mind wanted nothing more than to yell at her for getting mad at me when she was the one who left! But my heart wanted nothing more then to comfort her and tell her everything will be okay because everything always turns out right or usually everything turns out right. He couldn't find himself to do either so he found himself just sitting there waiting for something to happen. Something that would change the situation he was in. At that moment he would have never expected his fate too have changed but it did!

Mara bursts through the door as if she had been told there was a free ice cream give away. "Mara is something wrong?" I ask frantically whilst Nina just rolls her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong" she says sweetly grabbing my hand but after seeing Nina's pointed glare I immediately let go.

Mara frowns whilst Nina smirks "So what were you two doing?" Mara asks spitefully.

"We were just talking" Nina responds nonchalantly "Yeah...I wouldn't expect you to be doing anything more" Mara exclaims. You know what? I can't do this anymore "Will you two just stop?" I scream.

Nina and Mara just stand there with shocked faces.

"Would you stop with your jealousy, silent glares and anger" I scream.

The two girls in front of me share a glance

"Choose!" They both yell at me in unison.

"Huh...choose what?"

"Between us"

 **That is where you guys come in!**

 **Please favourite and follow:)**

 **More importantly review either Fabina or Mabian every vote counts.**

 **which will be the endgame? That is up too you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I basically got a few reviews and thanks for reviewing:**

 **SibunaMockingJay: your welcome and This story is dedicated to you because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have written it and I'm happy I made you happy. Also I agree with your choice! Let's see what everyone else says.**

 **Guest: In my reviews I don't expect you to bash characters and also you weren't my first reviewer. My first reviewer was a guest. Your choice has been counted.**

 **Guest: your choice has been counted!**

 **MelbieZ: thanks and I've wondered what would have happen if Nina came back as well. Your choice has been counted. I've never really had an exact ship on Fabina vs Mabian but you did make some good points about why it should be Mabian.**

 **houseofanubisfan02: I can relate! It is a hard choice.**

 **Dream beautifulxx: your choice has been counted.**

 **Fabian's POV:**

"Choose between you" I breathe

"yes Fabian between us" Mara says "give him some time to think" Nina says defending me.

"Your just jealous of our relationship" Mara huffs folding her arms across her chest. Nina rolls her eyes.

"You wasn't me too choose between you" I choke out "duh! Fabian can you hurry up all ready!"" Mara says.

"Mara" Nina yells

"what?"

"Let him have his time to think"

"he dosen't need to think all he needs to do is say three words"

"what are those three words" Nina asks

"I choose Mara" Mara responds smirking

"I don't choose Mara" I mumble "what?" Mara asks "I said I don't choose Mara I choose Nina" I say.

"what!" Mara screams huffing and storming out of the room making sure to slam the door on her way out.

"You chose me" Nina exclaims in shock "yeah" I nod. She smiles "why?"

"Nina...ever since you first arrived at Anubis I've liked you and we've been through so much together I couldn't imagine not going through the rest of our lives without you by my side" I say honestly "Fabian" she smiles as I kiss her felt like forever but it could've only been a few seconds and I felt like fireworks were going off behind us.

 **Nina's POV:**

He chosed me...

He kissed me... Yay! I know Fabian's the one.

 **Mara's POV:**

Ugh! That little dirty blonde haired skunk. She stole Fabian! This is so unfair!

 **Authors note: That was the last chapter of you choose! You guys are very dedicated and your great readers:)**

 **You guys might wanna know the votes!**

 **Fabina- four**

 **Mabian- one**

 **Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following:)**


End file.
